


Brothers

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Twins! Techno and Wilbur, l'manberg, sbi family, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: Wilbur and Techno are twins, best friends, inseparable in everything they do, but the war tears them apart.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Brothers

Techno and Wilbur were as close as two brothers could get, both in appearance and friendship.

The two were identical, with round wire glasses and curly brown hair and lanky bodies. They were tall from the start and it quickly became impossible to tell them apart.

They did everything together, from making friends to sparring to reading books to going on adventures.

They were a pair that was hard to keep control of, and it was amazing how Phil managed to wrangle both the twins and Tommy, who was practically the epitome of a house on fire.

Phil did manage it, though, and he successfully raised three chaotic, kind, smart, strong sons.

Phil left when the twins were twenty-one. They didn't need him anymore, really, and Tommy had been pretty much independent since the day he could walk. It was a bittersweet goodbye, one that everyone hated but knew needed to happen.

Despite only being ten minutes older, Techno always acted as the oldest brother of the three of them. He was the traditional kind of smart, adept in calculations and writing. He could write essays and analyze things like there was no tomorrow.

Wilbur was the middle child. He was smart but in a less traditional sense; rather than excelling in classes and standardized subjects, he created complex art and learned through his experiences rather than through books.

The two were still inseparable and still looked almost identical. Techno's hair was a bit longer, often tied into a short ponytail, and he chose darker colors to wear most of the time. Wilbur always wore earthy tones, browns and greens and yellows.

When the war broke out, they fought side by side. Leading a revolution felt nearly impossible, but Techno and Wilbur and Tommy all fighting together, they were nearly unstoppable.

Techno gained a name for himself as a warrior, strong and bold and ruthless.

Wilbur was the strongest leader they could've asked for, able to control battles and soldiers with a kind but powerful hand.

Tommy was the face of the revolution, likely stronger than both of his brothers combined.

When they lost their nation, Wilbur lost his mind. They had fought so hard and it had just slipped through their fingers- no, his fingers. God, he was an idiot, just letting L'manburg go that easily.

Techno tried desperately to help Wilbur, to pull him out of the hole he was falling down and bring him back to his senses. They were brothers, together until the end, inseparable from the moment they were conceived.

And now, now Wilbur was drifting away.

As Wilbur lost himself in his thoughts, Techno lost himself in spending hours and hours grinding for resources. If he was strong enough, he could save Wilbur, he could save their nation, he could save all of them-

Tommy watched his brothers lose themselves, but he would never show the people how much it hurt. He was strong.

In that last war, the one where they won their country back, Wilbur was too far gone. He had lost it by that point, lost his mind, had soaked in the idea that L'manberg was gone for good for way too long.

He and Techno were separated for good that afternoon.

Phil- Phil had seen everything, and it was nearly fitting for him to be the one to kill Wilbur.

Techno pushed every ounce of mourning down deep in his chest and stood stoically. For his little brother, for his country, for Wilbur.

He never spoke of it after that day. He didn't cry at the small funeral that was held, and he didn't speak when his friends asked if he needed to.

Techno dyes his hair pink the day after the funeral, starts wearing the red contacts that make him look more powerful, makes sure to don bright colors (except for yellow).

He couldn't stand seeing his brother in the mirror anymore.


End file.
